The Mission
by Broken and Lost
Summary: Sakura a 6 year old girl with the most powerful bloodline in the world.Works for Orochimaru who has sent her on a mission to watch his new body Sasuke but what happens when Sakura falls in love with Sasuke? Well find out what happens. Rating Might Change.
1. Chapter 1

Sasu x Saku

The Mission

Summery: Well this is my first story so I'm not really good at this but it basically starts from the beginning and goes into the shippuden but I changed it and made a few of the characters. OC R&R!!

Talking-"meow"

Thinking- _'meow'_

Inner Sakura- **meow**

**Now on with the story!!**

It all started the day we were put on three man teams the first time I actually thought this mission would be fun but then again I could be wrong. Said Inner Sakura. But I was right we did have fun and now here it is from the beginning. Why don't we start from when we were sent to Konoha?

A little 6 year old Haruno Sakura walked down the narrow hallways of the sound base. "What do you want you old snake?" Sakura asked. "That's no way to treat your master!" shouted Kabuto. "No no that's fine Kabuto-kun she knows she can be as rude as she wants because of her bloodline." Kabuto glared at Sakura. "It's still no way to treat her master." Kabuto grumbled. "Now lets get on with why you're here shall we?" questioned Orochimaru. Yes!! Now tell me why I'm here." Hissed Sakura. Dirty no good snake teme he's going to pay for making us get up at 5:00 in the morning. If I could take over that pedophiles head would be hanging on my wall. 'now now Inner you know how much I would love to see that but still we have to do this.' Sakura said to her Inner. 'but that's not half as bad as what I would do.' Oh that's evil outer now lets get this over with so we can pack our bag's and leave. Said inner. 'fine fine.' "So Sakura you will be going to Konoha to watch my new body Uchiha Sasuke." Orochimaru ordered. "Fine with me." ' at least I don't have to be around this hell hole anymore.' Sakura thought "how long will it take?" "Oh I'd say the rest of your life." YES FREEDOM!! FINALLY NO MORE LISTENING TO THAT DIRTY OLD SNAKE!! YAYZ! So Sakura ran to her room and started packing all her stuff except her clothes she would buy some in Fire Country. So she ran out to start her mission and a new life.

Chapter End

Hi peoples if you read this Fic and didn't like it don't be mean It's my first so don't be mean. OH yea if u have any names for the fic tell me cause I can't think of one.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

The Mission

The Mission

**Chapter 2**

**Clothes and ANBU… Wait WHAT?!**

OK I shall update now!! lol I'm hyper and I have pizza!! So on with the story and I don't own Naruto :'(

3

As Sakura walked toward the border of Sound and Konoha she started thinking. 'Man what will I do? Will I have to enroll in their academy?' She thought only to hear a vary loud voice in her mind say, 'Most likely!! I wonder if there will be somebody interesting to watch while we go there…' Inner stated quite loudly. 'Oi!! Inner don't be so loud your going to give me a headache!! Sakura growled at her inner… 'Why can't you just go away for a while so I can think to myself for a while?!' she thought. 'Well that would be no fun.' Inner said all to happy to stay and give her outer a headache, 'Well then I'll make you leave!' Sakura hissed and started pushing her inner to the back of her mind. 'HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!' she cried and soon disappeared into the box Sakura had created in the dark corner of her mind. 'And stay there!' she said to her inner and then continued on her way to the border.

On her way she saw a mother and her 2 children being attacked by some sound nin. "What are they doing?" she said to herself and started moving toward the family. "HEY! What the hell are you guys doing?!" She shouted. The nin turned and looked at her. 'Well well well what do we have here a little girl who knows nothing of what we are how cute, lets kill her to." One said. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She warned and started moving toward them. "And why no…" he never finished his sentence because he was suddenly laying one the ground along with his buddies. "I warned you not to do that." Sakura said and then looked at the family. "Go they won't dare try to follow now would you guys?" Sakura asked as she looked at them. "N-no mama we wouldn't dare." They said. " Good!" Sakura said and was about to continue on her way when "Who are you?" a voice asked. Sakura turned. "I am Sakura… Haruno Sakura." Was all she said to the family before continuing toward the border. "Thank you!" the older boy shouted and then she was gone.

"Well that was interesting." Sakura mumbled. "Wonder when I'll reach the border?" She asked herself and then noticed it was getting dark. "I guess I'll be traveling in the dark." She whispered to herself and then started running down the road. As she ran she started to smell food, "I wonder who lives this far out in the country? I know most of sound and there isn't a village for a good 10 miles but this is a lot closer then that." She said quietly and quickly started to follow the sent of food. When she got closer she could see a small hut that had a fire burning out in front of it and there seemed to be some people around it. "Is that Kimmimaro?" she asked herself quietly. "That's right Orochimaru sent the sound five on a mission a few weeks ago they should be this far back seeing as how far away they had to go." She whispered. 'Lets see if I can surprise them.' she thought and stopped running.

She quietly crept toward them making sure she didn't touch any spider web or break anything. Snap! 'DAMMIT!!' she thought as they all jumped up a bone flying from Kimmimaro's finger. "ACK!" Sakura screamed as she jumped to the side and the bone cut her arm. "Ow!" She said as she held her arm. "Who the hell is there?!" Tayuya hissed. "Tayuya stop using such bad language!" Jirobo said. "Oh shut up fatso!" she growled. "Don't you two ever stop fighting?" Sakura asked as she stepped out from the place she had been hiding in. "SAKURA?!" Tayuya and Kidomaru shouted in surprise. "What are you doing here Sakura-san?" Kimmimaro asked. "Oh just on a life long mission and I smelled food so I followed the smell and when I saw you guys I wanted to try and sneak up on you but that didn't work to well." She said as she lifted her arm to show the cut from the bone. "Its what you get when you try to do that." Jirobo stated. "Oh shut up." Sakura muttered in annoyance. "… Can I stay the night with you guys? The nearest village is to far and I have been traveling all day." Sakura said. "Fine with me!" Tayuya said. "You just want to have another girl around so you don't have to put up with us." Kidomaru said. Sakura started to laugh at that, "Oh just be quiet." Tayuya said. "Sakura your staying with me for the night." Tayuya continued. "Fine with me." Sakura mumbled and then disappeared into the hut.

The next morning when the sound 5 woke up Sakura was already up and was outside cooking some food. "Lets see… Eggs, meat, water. Check, check, and check!" Sakura said as she pack the remaining food she had found in the forest. "Sakura? Where exactly are you going?" Kimmimaro's voice broke the silence. "Konoha." Was all she said as she started to look at her weapons. "Kunai, Shuriken, Sword, explosive tag's, blank scrolls, summoning scroll. All check." She mumbled. "But that's a enemy country why would Lord Orochimaru send you there?" Kimmimaro asked in confusion. "That's classified even to you guys I'm not aloud to tell." Sakura said as she finished all her packing. "Which sword are you taking?" He suddenly asked. "The one you made me." Sakura said quietly. And then started to leave. "Tell the other I said bye and most likely next time we meet it will be as enemies." Sakura said and disappeared. "Kimmimaro's eyes widened.

"Six hours…" Sakura mumbled as she walked past the border. "It took me that long to get here." She growled. "I guess I better start looking for a village I can buy some clothes in and a hotel so I can stay the night before heading to the Leaf village." She said to herself, and started running to the closest village. "I Guess I'll get a hotel room first then get some clothes." She thought and started looking for a small hotel she could stay the night in. 'I just thought of something. I will have to act like a little girl.' Sakura thought as she came to a hotel. "Well here it goes." She whispered and walked in.

The woman at the desk looked up at her and smiled. "Hello little one how may I help you?" she asked in a kind voice. "Umm can you please give me a room for one night?" Sakura asked. "Oh well where are your parents they will need to be here so they can pay the bill." The women said looking at Sakura with a smile. "Oh well my parents are already here and they said I should get a room for myself cause they want to be alone." Sakura said quietly. "I was just out for a walk by myself so they came here on there own." Sakura said quietly. "Oh well then I guess I will give you a key to a room, did your parents give you they money to pay for 1 night?" The women asked again. "Yes they did mama." Sakura said again and pulled out enough money for the night. "Well then here's you r key and your room number is 49 on the 4th floor hope you like it." The women said kindly. And Sakura hurried up to her room. "Man that women was annoying." Sakura growled as she walked into her room. "Now time for shopping." Was all she said and quickly put her stuff by the big bed in the middle of the room.

When she came down again she stopped and watched as a team of ninja walked in the door. "Hello…" The women never finished her sentence she just took out some keys and the nin took it. "Y-your rooms are on the 4th floor the rooms you are in are 48,47,46, and 45 please enjoy your stay." The women said in a nice tone. As the nin turned Sakura looked at one and smiled her biggest smile even though she couldn't see their faces. "Hi!" she said in a happy tone then quickly ran out of the building to a small candy store. The nin watched her go. "That… was strange." One said the others just nodded and headed to their rooms.

"Well that was interesting." Sakura sighed to herself, "Those must be… what are they called again… Oh right ANBU, they look cool." Sakura said to herself. Then got some candy and left to get some clothes. When she went into a clothing store she saw that there were some ninja clothes there as well so she walked over to them and started grabbing some her size. "Well I'll try these on first!" she said happily and walked into the change room. When she came out she was wearing a black T-shirt, red pants, a belt with a dragon on it a necklace with what looked like a wolf on it and then her ninja sandals. "I like it." She said and went back to try on the other clothes. When she came out this time she wore a red kimono like shirt, a blue skirt with shorts under it and a black belt with chains hanging from it that looked deadly. "I love it!!" she cheered to herself and went back in. " I think I will like all these other clothes so I will get them all." She said and came out wearing the same clothes she on when she got there. "Now to pay for them." she mumbled and walked over to the clerk. "I would like to buy all of these please." She said. The man looked at her with a weird look. "Kid are you crazy this stuff is only for kids who go to the Ninja Academy in Konoha and you don't look like you can even afford this stuff." He laugh, "You should shut up and let me pay for all this stuff…NOW!!" She cried and other people in the store looked at the clerk then at her, "What did you so to this poor child?!" One women angrily said to him. "I-I did nothing I just said she couldn't buy the ninja clothes and then she just started to cry!" the man said glaring at Sakura. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" A voice boomed through the shop everyone turned and saw a big man standing at the back of the shop. "H-h-he won't l-let me buy these clothes." Sakura cried. "Why won't you let this little lady buy these clothes Kyo?!" the big man shouted at the boy known as Kyo. "She's not a ninja… so why should I let her buy ninja clothes father?" Kyo said to his father. "Are you a ninja little girl?" Kyo's father asked. "N-no mister but I am going to enroll at the academy in Konoha." Sakura said now looking at Kyo's father. "Well then let her buy the clothes and be on her way the enrollment is in 2 days we don't want her to miss it now do we Kyo?" The man said glaring at his son. "No Father." Was all Kyo said, and let Sakura pay for the clothes. "Come again miss." He said.

Sakura walked happily to the hotel and was walking down the hall to her room with her bag's when suddenly she walked right into one of the ANBU who were coming back from eating. "Woah little one why do you have so many bag's?" he asked. "I'm enrolling in the Ninja Academy in Konoha so I can become a ninja!" she said smiling up at the nin as she picked up the bag's she had dropped. "Well why don't I help you carry some of these bag's to your room?" The man asked. "Okay!" Sakura said and they walked to her room. "Well thank you for helping me and by the way I'm Sakura Haruno!" Sakura said and put all her bag's beside hers. "Well I know I'm not suppose to tell you my name but I'm Kakashi Hatake." The man known as Kakashi said. "Nice to meet you Kakashi-san." Sakura said. "Well me and my team are heading back to Konoha wuld you like to come with us?" he asked. "That would be nice." Sakura said sleepily. "Then I will come and get you in the morning." Kakashi said and left Sakura to sleep. "That will be nice." Sakura said and fell asleep in the clothes she was wearing.

3

CHAPTER END!

Man I have never written that much… is it to much now?? OH WOW ITS 4 PAGES DUDE!! I HAVE REALLY NEVER WRITTEN THAT MUCH!! R&R PLEASE! AND YOU WILL GET A PIZZA!! BYE


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Going to Konoha and the Hokage… YIKES **

Sorry I have not updated in a while I have been very busy and I have been trying to get good grades for school but unfortunately I am sick today so I have missed school… so on with the story… I don't own Naruto…

XD

The sun shone threw the window of the hotel room, "Oh just a few more minutes you stupid sun…" Sakura grumbled and rolled over before remembering what Kakashi said.

"On second thought thank you for waking me up mister sun." She said jumping out of bed and running into the bathroom grabbing some of her new clothes on the way.

"Time for a nice warm shower." She said hoping into the shower and quickly washing up. Once she was done her shower and dressed in a light green top and some red shorts she brushed her hair and teeth then quickly went out of her room to pack up her stuff so she was ready to go.

**knock knock**

"It's open!" She shouted as she finished putting all of her stuff into the bag she had.

"Oh good your awake." Kakashi said as he walked in and watched her finish packing. "Well when your ready to leave just tell me we will go down for some breakfast then head off to Konoha it is only around a two-three hour trip." He said. Sakura nodded.

"Okay well I'm ready now all I have to do is pay for my stay and then I will be good to go." Sakura said happily. 'Well at least I've made a friend… although I do miss Kimmi-kun and the others.' Sakura thought. **'Don't worry Sakura-chan we will get to see them again.' **Inner Sakura said. 'Thanks inner now let's get going.' She thought and pushed inner Sakura to the back of her mind before she could say something.

"Kakashi-san lets go get some food I'm really hungry." Sakura said as she noticed a small Dango stand.

"Okay let's go eat over there until my team comes out." Kakashi said smiling with his eye.

"YAY!" Sakura shouted, and ran over to the stand to order her Dango. "Sooo good!" She cheered as she watched Kakashi and the rest of his team talking about something. 'I'll get Kakashi san and his team some food too!' she thought and quickly got some more Dango and started walking over to Kakashi.

"Why are we letting a little girl come back with us to Konoha? She could be a threat." One said. Sakura frowned.

"Yeah what if she's a ninja in a henge?" Another asked. Sakura glared.

"You shouldn't let somebody you just met come with us Kakashi-san. You don't even know if she could be lying to you." The first one said. Sakura's glare intensified.

"You should just ditch her before she notices us." The other said. Sakura's eye twitched.

"She would get to Konoha any way she is enrolling in the academy. Why would a already skilled ninja want to do that no less buy some clothes that are the size of her body?" Kakashi asked noticing her. "And besides you wouldn't be able to ditch her because she is right behind you." He continued in his casual voice.

The other ANBU spun around to see Sakura standing there with a very mad look. "Oh umm we were just joking…" The first one said looking at her with a apologetic look. Sakura glared at them.

"I was going to give you this food but now… I won't." Sakura said and walked away with the food.

"Told you she was nice and innocent." Kakashi said and followed after Sakura.

"Dang we missed out on free food and now we won't even get to eat." One said and then they quickly followed after Kakashi and Sakura who were walking and eating.

"So Kakashi-san will I have to go see the Hokage to enroll?" Sakura asked.

"Yes Sakura you will and please just call me Kakashi." Kakashi said politely.

"Ok Kakashi I will." She said and then looked around. "Wow I never noticed but we are already out of the village." Sakura said looking at the trees.

"yes and if we want to reach Konoha in two or three hours we will have to go fast so get on." Kakashi said and pulled Sakura onto his back.

"Weee!" Sakura said as they tree hoped in the direction of Konoha.

Kakashi chuckled at what she said. "Having fun?" he asked as the gates to Konoha appeared.

Sakura stared in awe at the huge gates. "Yeah and wow…" she said still staring at the gates.

"Open the gates!" Kakashi shouted and watched Sakura stare at the gates more as they opened.

"Wow." Was she managed to say before she noticed Kakashi and the other ANBU walking through the gate. "HEY WAIT FOR ME!" She shouted and ran up to them.

Kakashi laughed at Sakura, as she hadn't even noticed they had started into the village without her. "You want me to take you to the Hokage tower or do you want to try and find it for your self?" Kakashi asked.

"I think I will try and find it myself." Sakura said as she walked away from the ANBU looking around with a look of awe on her face.

"She interesting." One of them said.

"yea I guess she isn't that bad." The other said they all nodded in agreement then disappeared to the Hokage tower.

"This is amazing." Sakura said to herself then stopped when she heard some girls screaming something… or somebody's name. "Oh no not the fangirls." She thought remembering the fangirls Kimmimaro had in Sound. "Wonder who is being chased?" She asked herself and listened closely.

"SASUKE-KUN!! ITACHI-KUN!!" The fangirls screamed as two boys ran around the corner.

'That's the one I'm suppose to watch.' Sakura thought watching Sasuke and Itachi get closer.

"SASUKE-KUN!! ITACHI-KUN!!" The fangirls screamed again and soon Sakura found herself running away.

"AHHH I'M GOING TO BE STEPED ON!!" She screamed and ran for her life running around the corner. Itachi and Sasuke running right behind her. 'AHHH THEY ARE RUNNING RIGHT BEHIND ME?!' She screamed in her mind and ran around another corner and into the market place. "I'm safe." She sighed only to be grabbed by Itachi and Sasuke into a dark alley.

"Don't say anything." Itachi whispered into her ear. "They saw you so they will go after you." Itachi continued he and Sasuke backing further into the dark alley.

"TMAEKEL YKOIJ IJLKM KLJION MILI INKES." Sakura growled threw Itachi's hand.

"What?" Sasuke asked. Itachi took his hand off of her mouth.

"I said take you hand off my mouth." She hissed quietly as she saw the stamped of fangirl run by the entrance of the alley.

"Oh sorry." Itachi said quietly. "Now who are you I haven't seen anybody around here with pink hair." Itachi said looking at her quizzically.

"I'm Sakura Haruno and I am from a small village and I came to enroll at the academy." Sakura said as they looked out of the alley.

"Well it's nice to meet you and are you heading to the Hokage Tower?" Itachi asked.

"Yep." Sakura said smiling at them.

"The Hokage Tower is just down there at the end of the street you can't miss it. It is the biggest building here." Itachi said, Sakura nodded.

"Thanks." Sakura said and ran off down the street. "They seem nice." Sakura said to herself and walked into the Hokage tower. She was about to go up the stairs when Kakashi and his team walked down. "Kakashi!" Sakura said smiling at him.

"Sakura it's good to see you again I told the Hokage that there was a girl that was wanting to enroll in the academy so you can go right in." Kakashi said. Sakura nodded and ran up the stairs to the big oak door and knocked.

"Enter." A gruff voice said threw the door. Sakura pushed the door open.

"Aa you must be the girl Kakashi was talking about." The Hokage said.

"Hai." Sakura said.

"Well then here is the sheet you need to fill out and then I will give it to Iruka and you will begin the academy tomorrow." He said. "Oh do you have a place to stay?" he asked looking her over.

"No sir but I wouldn't mind a small apartment." Sakura said.

"Well then I will talk to the owner of the apartments across the street and you will have a nice apartment by tonight." The hokage said.

"Thanks you Hokage-sama." Sakura said bowing to the hokage. 'I actually don't mind bowing to the hokage he is so nice and unlike Orochimaru.' Sakura thought as she stood up straight again. "So you will call me here when you have gotten me my apartment?" She asked. He nodded

"You may leave now." He said taking her form as she left.

Once outside the tower Sakura started to wonder around and ended up at Ichiraku Ramen. "Well I am hungry." Sakura said and walked in to see a boy being bullied by some older people.

"Your so pathetic you monster!" One hissed and hit the boy.

"Just get out of the village and die you freak!" another said and was about to kick the boy when Sakura stepped in.

"You should pick on somebody your own size and age." Sakura said and glared at them.

"Oh a little girl sticking up for the monster? Well then I guess you deserve a beating too!" the first boy said and was about to hit her when she punched him in the stomach.

"My daddy was a ninja and he taught me how to defend myself so I would advise you get you ass kicked." Sakura said glaring menacingly at them. They shuddered and ran off. "You okay?" Sakura asked knelling down in front of the boy.

He nodded. "Who are you?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. And you are?" she asked putting her hand out.

The boy flinched, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He said shaking her hand.

"You want to have some Ramen with me?" Sakura asked pulling out some money.

Naruto nodded furiously. "YES, YES, YES! I LOVE RAMEN!" he cheered and climbed onto the seat the owner of the stand smiled.

"You want your usual?" He asked. Naruto nodded again. "And you little miss?" He asked.

"I'll have some spicy beef ramen please." Sakura said. The man nodded and quickly gave them their ramen. Sakura smiled as she watched Naruto down 6 bowls while she just finished her first. "You know you are going to get sick if you eat all that Naruto-kun." Sakura said smiling at him.

Naruto stopped eating immediately as he heard her call him Naruto-kun. "You called me Naruto-kun." He said in amazement. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah you got a problem with it?" She asked Naruto just shook his head and then finished his Ramen.

"I haven't seen you around here before are you new?" Naruto asked as they walked around the village.

"Yeah I just got here today… I'm enrolling in the academy and I will start tomorrow." Sakura said. "That reminds me I should head to the Hokage tower I have to see if Hokage- sama has got me an apartment yet." Sakura said.

"Can I come Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Sure." Sakura replied and then quickly started running toward the tower. "Catch me if you can!" She shouted.

"HEY NO FAIR!" He shouted and ran after her.

When they reached the Hokage tower they ran up the stairs and Knocked on the door.

"Come in." The Hokage's voice said threw the door.

When they came in Sakura stared in shock at who she was seeing. "You again!" She said pointing at Sasuke and Itachi, not noticing two other people in the room.

"Sasuke, Itachi… Would you care to introduce us?" a monotone voice said.

Sakura looked shocked as she noticed a guy that looked very ugly yet it seemed Sasuke and Itachi respected him. 'is that their dad?! Wow he's ugly.' She thought then looked at the other person. 'how is that possible the mother is so beautiful yet the dad is so, so ugly.' She thought.

"Okaa-san, Tou-san this is Sakura Haruno… we met her when we were being chased by the fangirls." Itachi said. Their Okaa-san started to giggle at that.

"Well it is nice to meet you Sakura-san." Their mother said. Their father just nodded.

"Well Sakura I have your apartment. Here is your key and the number." The Hokage said handing the key to Sakura.

Sakura smiled. "Well um see you tomorrow I guess." Sakura said as she and Naruto quickly left the tower.

"WOW Sakura-chan you met the Uchiha's and practically walked right in on them having a meeting and still survived… You're my hero!" Naruto said and hugged Sakura.

"It wasn't that big of a deal Naruto." Sakura said as she walked into the apartment building and up the stairs. "Well this is my stop see you tomorrow Naruto." Sakura said.

"Wow Sakura-chan! My apartment is only two more floors up!" Naruto shouted. "Night Sakura-chan!" He said and ran up to his apartment.

"My new life starts in the morning." Sakura murmured to her self and

quickly unpacked her stuff and changed into her pj's and went to bed.

And that is the end… WOW 7 PAGES AND I CAN'T FEEL MY WRISTS NOT GOOD WELL R&R…


End file.
